


Secrets are poison

by zoolover12



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Sex, Bisexuality, Bruises, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, FIFA World Cup, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mila have CF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Marco, Protectiveness, Recovery, Scared Mario, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Tags Contain Spoilers, World Cup, cystic fibrosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoolover12/pseuds/zoolover12
Summary: this story is inspired by Bayergirl19's story: All I wanne be is somebody to you.Mats and Benedikt broke up, after Benedikte did something stupid. Mats turned to alcohol  to cope with the pain. When alcohol stopped helping he turned too Erik. Germans national team's new defender. In the beginning Erik  believed that  Mats loved him, but no. To Mats Erik was just another form for addiction. A deadly addiction but for Mats or ErikThe world cup is here and everyone on the team is excited. But it seems like Mats and Erik's secret relationship is starting to break thru the surface. And there relationship might not be the most shocking discovery that will be made.Can they win the world cup and save their team mates





	1. Old pattern is hard to change

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> English is not my native language.  
> so if you find any misspellings or Grammatik mistake you are welcome to write those in comment section.

Night had fallen around the city and stars were now dominating the skies. Erik was sitting in his bed, against the wall reading. Today had just been wonderful, Mats scoring against Portugal and running straight to the young German for a hug. The morning before the game when Mats had started the morning with loving gentle kisses on his forehead and wrapping his arms protectively around Erik’s slim waist like he wanted to shield him from the world, always finding small opportunities to give Erik a quick kiss on the cheek without their teammates seeing it.

Things like that may be normal to other couples but when you are in love with one of your teammates and you are a professional football player it's not the same.

Erik knew that the world had become much more understanding and supportive of the LGBT community, and that the world wasn't just black and white anymore when it came to sexuality. However, for some people mixing football with other sexualities other than straight was like mixing water and oil. They wouldn't blend together, they would separate as soon they made contact and that's why all those little things meant so much to him, because their love couldn't shine freely like others.

Every day on and off the field they need to act just like teammates but sometimes they messed up and the media was all over it in two seconds. Luckily Mats or Erik managed to make out it was nothing. The main reason why people let it go, was because Mats was together with Cathy and everybody believed they were head over heels in love.

When things were starting to get serious between them Mats had straight out told Erik that he wouldn't break up with Cathy. Not because he loved her but if things went wrong or someone discovered their relationship she could be played like a saving card. Erik didn't like the idea in the beginning but after a while realized what Mats was thinking and agreed on it too.

It was getting darker outside and Mats wasn't back. After the victory over Portugal some of the players including Mats decided to celebrate the victory in one of the local bars not far from the hotel. Erik had politely said no. Not because it didn't sound fun or because he didn't drink alcohol. The rules said no alcohol during the World Cup and since it was Erik's first time in the national team he didn't wish to be known as a person who broke the rules.

Secondly, the players who decided to go were mostly the veterans, players who had been on the team more than once. Some of them scared him, why he didn't know, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that he only talked to three people on the team on a regular basis. Interacting with new people was not one of his best skills.

The three people he was hanging out with were his teammates from Borussia Dortmund, Mario, Marco and Mats of course, just thinking about BVB made him smile. He loves everything about that club.

He missed being back in Dortmund, training with the team, listening to Klopp talking about tactics and whose every word just had more and more passion in it. It was thanks to Klopp that Erik was the player he is today, Klopp had believed in him and trusted him to become a great defender.

His heavy eyelids made it almost impossible to keep his eyes open, all this thinking had made him sleepy, the book was now lying on his stomach with the pages turned down.

Mats would probably be home soon he didn't need to act like a worried mom waiting for her son to come home. Mats could take care of himself, that was one of the many things Erik had learned about Mats.

Just when the sleepiness was about to take the last of Erik’s strength, there was the sound of a door opening and in stumbled a pretty drunk Mats.

Suddenly Erik wished with his whole heart that he was asleep, because a drunk Mats is an unstable Mats.


	2. Chapter 2

Mats was still at the entrance of the room using the wall to support his body. Knowing it would take Mats at least four minutes to get across the room, Erik did the only thing he could think of, turned to his side and pretended to be asleep. The footsteps become louder and louder, the smell of alcohol become stronger with every breath Erik took.

Mats dropped down on the bed beside Erik, and took a hold of Erik’s shoulder. It was a gentle touch, but Erik still felt a wave of tension hitting his body. Mats tried to shake him awake. The first time, Mats was barely touching him and whispering Erik’s name with a soft voice, but Erik didn't turn around. The second time Mats still had a soft voice but the grip on Erik’s shoulder was now more solid then gentle, but still Erik refused to turn around. The third time Mats gentle touches and soft voice stopped, maybe the alcohol had become too much for him now, maybe he had fallen asleep. that idea was suddenly replaced by a pair of hungry lips nipping at his neck, and a hand brushing up and down on his thigh.

"What is it?" Erik answered with a sleepy voice, trying to make it sound like he had been asleep for a while.

Mats alcohol smelling breath moved away from Erik’s neck and up to his ear.

"Wake up baby, I want to have some fun."

Mats didn't wait for an answer, he went straight back to kissing and sucking at the brunette’s neck. His hands had moved away from Erik’s shoulder and were now traveling all over his body, trying to remove the thin layer of cloth the younger defender was wearing.

Mats kisses became more and more lustful with every second that passed, one of his hands had slipped under Erik’s boxers and was now gently touching his thigh again.

"Mats not tonight, we have training tomorrow morning and I'm pretty sure you forgot to close the door when you came in, the other might hear us."


End file.
